


Blood

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2020 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives (The 100), Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Clexa Week 2020, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Minor Character Death, Survival, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampires, War, Werewolf Clarke Griffin, Werewolves, implied/referenced Anya/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Clarke is almost ready to confess the truth to her girlfriend, that she's a werewolf. Little does she know, Lexa is hiding her own secrets.They meet in the mists of battle. Will they both survive?#ClexaWeek2020Day2 #Survivial
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: ClexaWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651840
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Blood

“What are you, a vampire of some sort?” Clarke jokes from the bathroom, applying makeup to the hickeys covering her neck.

“Only if you’re a werewolf, love,” Lexa teases, walking into the bathroom topless, showing off the scratches covering her back.

“What are you doing?” Clarke questions as Lexa moves around her, turning on the shower.

“Taking a shower. Wanna join?” She questions, stepping out of her pajama bottoms, leaving her completely nude.

Clarke drops the makeup, easily turning and pinning the brunette to the wall. 

“You’re so fucking hot baby,” Clarke whispers in her neck, looking down at Lexa’s body.

“Take off your clothes,” Lexa all but begs, tugging on Clarke’s oversized tee shirt.

* * *

“Do you have to go, love?” Lexa pouts, sitting on the bed in just a towel as she runs a brush through her hair.

“You know how my parents are, baby. I can’t miss it. Besides, you’ll have fun with your friends anyways,” Clarke says, stealing the brush from the brunette and starting on her own blonde mane. 

“I don’t see why you can’t miss one month,” Lexa complains, taking the brush back and brushing the blonde hair herself.

“Mmm,” Clarke all but purrs, leaning into the gentle touch, “Maybe someday you can come with. See what all the fuss is about.”

“Really?” Lexa questions in surprise.

“I’d have to get permission for you to come along, but I’d like you to,” Clarke confesses, turning around to look at the girlfriend, “I want to share every part of me with you baby.”

Lexa grins, pressing a kiss to pink lips. 

“Then maybe you could come to my party too,” Lexa suggests.

“Why? You got hidden secrets up your sleeve? Do you guys go out and party all night long while I’m gone?” Clarke teases.

“Maybe,” Lexa grins.

“Maybe, huh?” Clarke chuckles, stealing another kiss.

“I love you,” Lexa whispers into the kiss.

“I love you.”

* * *

Clarke races on, the wind flying through her fur as she gains on her pray. Letting out one last warning howl, she leaps, large paws connecting with the fleeing woman’s back. The woman falls forward, Clarke easily pinning her to the ground. 

The woman grunts in pain but keeps fighting. She throws the large wolf off her easily, thanks to her inhuman strength, standing up and looking at the wolf.

“Now!” she calls, surprising Clarke as a net drops from above, capturing her.

Clarke yelps, then starts trashing, attempting to free herself from the net.

“Now, now, wolfie. No need to be afraid, it’ll just hurt a lot!” the woman taunts, pulling a knife from her pocket.

Clarke growls at the woman before letting out a dreadful howl, attempting to let her family know where she is. 

A kick to her side cuts off her howl, a whimper leaving her before she can stop it. Closing her eyes, she breathes through her fear, warning growls coming out of her as she feels the woman come closer.

“We’re going to eat good tonight,” another voice says, bringing Clarke back to the present. 

A group of about twenty surround her, obviously having been lying in wait to ambush the lone wolf. 

“Aw, poor puppy fell into our trap,” one taunts, the voice causing Clarke’s ears to perk up. 

Looking at the speaker, Clarke’s heart stops as she takes in the high cheekbones and blonde hair pulled back in braids. Suddenly it all makes sense. 

The close-knit family mentally of the small company Lexa works for. How weird she gets around blood, something she chalked up to her being squeamish. The bite marks always left on her body, mostly on her neck. The crazy amount of strength the small woman possessed, lifting Clarke as if she were nothing. 

Clarke looks around, recognizing many of the other people surrounding her, all close friends to her girlfriend. 

“Cat got your tongue?” A brown-haired woman taunts, Clarke remembers her working at a desk at Lexa’s company, her name Sienna.

Clarke growls as the woman gets closer, kicking her in the side. Clarke attempts to bite her, but the rope of the net around her prevents her from moving quickly. The rope is wet and heavy, all but pinning Clarke to the ground.

“Still fighting? Not for long,” Anya herself says, coming to the trapped wolf, “Your pelt will be a fantastic gift to my lover.”

Clarke freezes at the thought of her skin being given to her best friend, yelping as Anya grabs the fur at the back of her neck. Her knife catches the moonlight, sending Clarke into fight or flight mode. She uses all her strength, pushing against the ropes weighing her down and throws her body against the woman.

Anya lets out a curse, dropping her knife as Clarke continues thrashing. 

Howls sound in the distance, calling out for Clarke. Clarke easily returns the howl, telling them she’s trapped before a kick to her gut cuts her off. Clarke pounces on the foot, grabbing it through the rope, teeth sinking into the flesh even though the layers of clothes.

Anya grunts in pain as she falls, but easily grabs her dropped knife and sinks it into Clarke’s shoulder, causing her to whimper and let go. Clarke’s ears perk up as she hears the paws of her family rushing through the forest.

“We will fight! Only one will survive the night!” Anya orders, standing up and turning towards the oncoming wolves. 

Clarke watches as her family breaks through the darkness, tackling the vampires. Watching in horror as she sees her family and her friends at war, neither realizing who the other is. 

A hand grabbing the back of her neck breaks her from her thoughts as a gun is pressed to her temple.

“Do not move,” the very voice she’s fallen in love with orders. 

Clarke follows the order, laying down as the net is pulled off her, the gun still firmly pointed at her skull.

Lexa straddles the white wolf, surprised at the way they’re following her order. She keeps a firm hold on the back of her neck, just in case as she pulls a knife out, pressing it into the side of the wolf’s neck, earning a small whimper as the sharp blade draws the first drop of blood. 

“Enough!” Lexa yells, the smell of blood stopping the fighting, vampires and werewolves alike pausing at the scent.

Abby barks, asking Clarke if she’s okay before growling at the woman holding her daughter hostage. Clarke can’t reply, the knife digging in deeper as Lexa tenses, ready for Clarke to reply. Clarke instead, does the unthinkable. 

She tilts her head back into the woman behind her, presenting her neck to the vampire, earning surprised gasps and growls in response. Blue eyes take in the upside-down face of her lover, plump lips parted in surprise, dark warpaint covering her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, green eyes taking in blue. 

It  _ clicks. _ The extreme protectiveness of her family, the seemingly inhuman sense of smell, and the scratches she leaves behind on Lexa’s back as if she had claws.

“Klark,” she whispers.

The personal realization comes at a price, the lack of movement providing the perfect opportunity for an attack, Abby pouncing at the woman holding a knife to her daughter’s throat. 

Abby’s teeth dig into Lexa’s shoulder, black blood pouring out of the wound as they tumble backward. The battle erupts again as Clarke moves without thinking, protecting her lover and tackling her mother, them rolling off the fallen brunette. 

Abby and Clarke roll, trading growls and bites, ignoring all around them. Abby growls, asking Clarke what’s going on.

“That’s my mate!” Clarke growls back.

“It’s a vampire!” Abby states, her age working in her favor as she takes Clarke by the neck.

“She’s still my mate,” Clarke fights against the hold.

“Are you a blood trader?” Abby growls, shaking the younger wolf in her hold.

Abby gasps in surprise as a body connects with hers, Lexa having thrown herself at the wolf without a single weapon, the surprise allowing Clarke to free herself. The noise of fighting stops as all turn towards the developing scene.

“Heda! What is this? Let them kill each other!” a voice questions, Clarke recognizing the speaker as Indra, the stern no-nonsense board member at Lexa’s company. 

“This war needs to end!” Lexa yells, standing between mother and daughter wolf, addressing the two groups.

“Needs to end? That white one was ready to kill me less than half an hour ago!” Sienna says, pointing at Clarke. 

Clarke feels her ears flatten at the tone, regret filling her bones.

“Our kinds will never coexist! We will not allow bloodsuckers to be free!” Abby growls, her words lost in translation to the vampires, but the message clear as day. 

“This is treason!” Sienna accuses.

Lexa stands taller, green eyes turning black as she lets out a growl of her own.

**_“I am Heda.”_ **

Roan steps forward, eyes black and focused on the white wolf. Lexa growls in warning as the large man takes a step towards the wolf. 

“Kill the white one,” Roan growls, lunging towards Clarke. 

Lexa meets him, drawing her sword and slicing at him. Roan is ready for her, his own sword catching hers. 

“They want to kill you! Will you still protect this bloodsucker?” Abby growls at her daughter. 

“She is my mate!” Clarke growls back. 

“Then you are no longer part of us,” Abby states, turning her back. 

The vampires gasp as the wolves turn and leave, following their leader as Lexa brings Roan to his knees, the sword at his neck. 

“You are not my Heda,” Roan spits, glaring at the white wolf behind her.

Lexa clenches her jaw, glancing at the people she’s grown to call family before she decides.

“I will no longer fight the wolves unless they attack first. Life should be about more than war and blood. If you will not walk with me to the future, you are free to flee to the past,” she says, kicking him in the chest, pushing him to the ground before turning to her lover. 

Clarke walks closer to her lover, ready for some type of embrace. 

Lexa freezes as Clarke growls, lunging towards her. 

Clarke’s teeth sink into Roan’s neck, black blood pouring out as his sword falls to the ground. Clarke throws his body towards the group of onlookers, words unneeded as the threat stands. 

“The sun is rising,” Anya states simply, turning her back and heading towards her home, ignoring the throbbing in her foot.

Lexa turns back to the white wolf, black blood covering her fur. Lexa reaches out, Clarke easily bumping her head into the outstretched hand. Lexa pets her, her thumb stroking the soft white fur. 

Clarke whines, nosing at Lexa’s hip.

“What?” Lexa laughs, amused at the fact the talkative blonde can’t speak. 

Clarke answers by jumping on her, effectively taking the brunette to the ground, the white wolf on top of her. 

“Cuddlebug,” Lexa teases as she wraps her arms around the wolf, holding her close. 

Clarke noses at the wound on Lexa’s shoulder until Lexa pulls her jacket out of the way, allowing Clarke to lick it, werewolf saliva having healing properties. Lexa strokes her back, watching as the sun rises. 

She watches in awe as the wolf above her convolves, wincing at the sound of bones breaking and taking in the changes as Clarke returns to her human form. 

Lexa takes in the nude blonde straddling her. Black blood drips from her mouth, running down her neck and to her nude breasts. A cut on the left side of her neck oozes her own red blood, Lexa’s attention locked on the red liquid. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa apologizes, glancing up to blue eyes as she fights her need to taste the red gold.

“Taste it,” Clarke orders, drawing Lexa’s mouth to the wound. 

Lexa moans as she tastes the blood, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s nude hips as she is careful not to suck the wound, only licking what is already there.

“Take me home, baby."

Lexa picks up her girlfriend, careful of her injured shoulder and does as ordered, returning to their small apartment. 

Neither go to work that day.

**Author's Note:**

> So excited for tomorrow's fic! It's honestly one of my favorites, and I haven't finished it yet! I can't wait to share it with all of you guys!   
> Let me know what you think of this one-shot below!   
> Should I add something more? Or is it good the way it is?


End file.
